


I'll Do Anything

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: First Time, M/M, Semi-Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When a starving Zuko comes across Sokka while searching for food, he sets off a chain of events that will change both their lives forever.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	I'll Do Anything

Sokka sighed as he glanced around him; since leaving home with his sister and the boy from the iceberg he had hardly had any alone time to enjoy his hand.

"Sokka!"

He sighed, wondering if he had imagined the faint voice.

"Yeah who is it?"

Silence. He frowned, sensing that something was amiss.

"Is someone there?" 

"Sokka!" Closer this time, louder, and somehow familiar.

"Yes?"

The bushes to his right rustled right before a wraith burst through them.

The boy was skin and bones; he wasn't exactly skeletal, but he had clearly missed a few too many meals and lost enough weight that his once fine clothing hung loosely on his frame.

"Zuko?!" His eyes widened as he got to the boys face; and settled on his all too familiar burn scar.

"Yeah." He swayed. "Please, I'm so hungry. Can you spare anything? I'll do anything! Just please… food…"

"Anything? Anything at all?" Sokka leaned in closer to test for a trap but all Zuko did was allow two huge tears to run down his cheeks. 

"Yes anything. I haven't eaten in three days…" He swayed again as his stomach gave off the loudest rumble Sokka had ever heard.

He reached into his bag, his hand automatically grabbing Boomerang, then letting go and closing around an apple. "Here."

Zuko's eyes went huge as he handed over the food, like he'd doubted he would actually get any. "You really…?"

"Okay yes you've attacked my sister and tried to kill Aang, but I'm not so evil as to just let anyone starve."

Zuko snatched the fruit from his hand, devouring it within a minute, seeds and all.

Sokka held out a bag of jerky. "You can have this too; if you blow me."

In truth, Sokka meant it as a joke. Even starving and banished, Zuko was a Prince and the jerk had his pride. He just wanted to tease the Prince, who he'd been attracted to since the first time he had laid eyes on him, scar and all. Let him bluster around a bit, then give him the food anyway and send him back to where ever he was camping.

The last thing Sokka expected was for Zuko to just drop to his knees and caress Sokka through his pants as he searched for the ties.

He reacted instantly, partially from being horny all day, and partially from the unexpected sight of Zuko on his knees, and instead of laughing it off he helped Zuko get his pants open.

Zuko looked up, meeting Sokka's eyes as he lapped at the tip. "I've never done this before." Then he took as much as he could into his mouth.

Sokka tugged on Zuko's hair and the Prince moaned deep in his throat as he looked back up again.

"Go slow, I don't want you to gag before you have to swallow." Once more, Zuko's eyes widened but this time he saw heat in them, and Zuko nodded minutely.

He pulled back, keeping just the tip in his mouth and he swirled his tongue around Sokka's head.

"Yeah, that's good. Like that." Sokka tried to pretend that he had gotten blowjobs before, but he wasn't sure that the Prince bought it.

Truthfully, Zuko's technique reeked of inexperience, and Sokka suspected that Zuko had never been sucked off himself, but the wet heat of his mouth, and the sight of that mouth on him were more than enough. Added to the fact that nothing Zuko did was painful, and he had no trouble creaming down the boys throat. 

"Sokka! What…?" The voice rose up unexpectedly from his left.

He froze, then slowly turned. "H-hi Katara…"

"What are you doing?!" Her eyes were drawn south to the part of him still in Zuko's mouth.

Zuko pulled away at that moment, gasping and spitting, and Sokka hastily fixed his pants. "Here…" He dropped the bag of jerky, not actually caring that Zuko spat out his seed rather than swallowing it.

"Thank you!" He looked up and Katara's gasp told Sokka that she too had recognized him, but he took off before she could comment.

"Was that Zuko?! What did you give him?! And why did he have your dick in his mouth?!"

"He came out of the bushes starving, the bag was food. Katara, he said he hadn't eaten in three days and I believe him!" He sighed as he tied his pants. "After he said he would do anything for food, I jokingly asked for a blowjob! I just wanted to tease him, see him flustered but he… he really…" His cheeks pinked.

"Sokka you are unbelievable!" She threw her hands up and stalked off back to the camp.

  
  
  


* * *

In the bushes a few feet away, Zuko felt shame the likes of which he had never suspected even existed course through him.

A joke. A sick, twisted little joke! He had debased himself by taking another boys manhood into his mouth and the whole thing had been a joke!

The worst part was, he had loved the silky feeling of Sokka's shaft lying heavy across his tongue. He had longed to try giving another boy a blowjob for almost a year; though not even his uncle knew he swung that way.

He looked at the bag of food he held and wondered if it was poisoned. He had been so desperate to beg food off of anyone he had forgotten that Sokka was the enemy.

But no, the jerky and the apple he had so rashly consumed had come from Sokka's own bag, and both of the Water siblings had been genuinely surprised to see him.

He let both the shame and the suspicion go, he did not have the energy for such intense emotions; even his usual anger was absent, replaced by hunger. And besides, he and his Uncle needed the food.

He returned to their campsite only to discover that his uncle had drunk tea made from the flower he had found earlier.

"Remember that flower I found earlier? The White Dragon Bush? Well… it was the White Jade Bush." He turned a splotched face towards Zuko and held up a bunch of berries.

Zuko tore them away without hesitation. "We aren't taking the chance on those being the cure." He didn't let Iroh explain what he  _ thought _ the berries were, he just plowed on. "If we get captured by the Earth Kingdom we will be killed, but if we get found by the Fire Nation, we will be turned over to Azula so we are going to the Earth Kingdom for help!"

"Do you know where the nearest village is?" Iroh hurried after Zuko, then saw the bag tucked into his belt. "Zuko, did you…?"

"Did I...?" He followed Iroh's line of sight and sighed. "No. I ran into our old Water Tribe friends and I convinced Sokka to give me some food. It's jerky of some kind. As for the village, there is one ten minutes east of here. I found it earlier, though I did not dare to enter."

Iroh took the bag and sniffed the jerky, then shrugged and ate a piece. "Tasty!"

"It's food, and that's all that matters." He took a piece himself and chewed as he walked, silently agreeing with his uncles statement that it was good.

  
  
  


* * *

Zuko didn't look back as he mounted the stolen Ostrich-Horse, leaving both the family that had been so kind to them and his uncle behind.

Confused thoughts swirled by his head, fueled by the almost forgotten feeling of being full once more. Thoughts of his father, of the Avatar and of Sokka swirled around and around his mind.

For the first time he wondered if Sokka had teased him because he liked Zuko; the heated look in his eyes only now registered in Zuko's mind.

"No…" He shoved the thought away as he rode, searching not for Aang, but for himself.

  
  
  


* * *

Months had passed since then, both Sokka and Zuko learning to forget that anything had happened between them except at night, as they slept.

Now, as they soared over the ocean in Zuko's War Balloon, Sokka remembered the sight of the young Prince on his knees.

"Why did you tell Katara that it was just a joke?" Zuko's voice was low as he turned away from the flaming core of the balloon.

"Huh? I've told her I was just joking so many times that you'll have to be more specific…" He trailed off, staring wide eyed at the item Zuko held out towards him.

"I've been meaning to return this." Zuko's cheeks were a shade of pink that clashed wildly with the red of his scar, a fact that Sokka felt was unwise to point out.

"You heard that?" A single nod. "Then why have you kept silent until now?"

"When I heard you say that, I was livid. However I was also light headed and weak from hunger and I was terrified that the apple you gave me would reappear."

"Did it?" Sokka asked, his voice soft with what might have been concern.

"No. The jerky settled my stomach somehow, and I was able to keep the food down." He sighed. "Afterwards, once my mood was more stable, I realized that the joke might have been in your words to Katara, and not towards me."

"What are you suggesting? That I'm in love with you?"

Zuko's eyes widened, as his cheeks pinked further. "Love? No, not love just desire. I'm saying that you desired me, and perhaps still do?" 

"So what if I do?" Sokka turned away, not wanting to look at the boy about to break his heart. The boy he was in love with. "You're a Prince! You could never be with anyone like me as anything more than a fling! A side squeeze." Sokka looked away, leaning against the edge of the basket.

"In the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, yes. But I've heard that the Water Tribes allow same sex couples, and they are revered in some way by the Air Nomads." Zuko stepped up beside Sokka, close enough that they brushed shoulders.

"Yeah, well I dunno the air nomad bit but yeah. You can't marry, well you can but it's a different ceremony for life partners rather than man and wife, and you can take in kids and all that. Not that I've had much personal… well you've seen my Tribe. What's left after the war and raids. However none of that has to do with you! You're the fire prince!"

"So what? I'll never be fire lord." Sokka spun around to face him.

"Uh, no we need you to be fire lord! Zuko, think about it! We want to end this war! If we take out Ozai, and some other lord who sympathizes with Ozai and Sozin gets in, what will that gain us? Worse, what if Azula gets the crown?! I haven't brought this up with the others yet but we need you! We need a Fire Lord who has seen the real war, who has lived as a poor Earth Kingdom refugee, who knows the real costs. Look around Zuko, see anyone else who fits that description? I sure don't. As far as I see, the only options we get are crazy ass tyrant, lord-ling who might end the war for monetary reasons but won't care about rebuilding, and you!" Sokka gasped as a warm hand caressed his cheek, only then noticing that he was crying.

"Sokka…" Zuko leaned in, and Sokka found himself drowning in the unexpected kiss.

"You'll have to marry, have children to carry on the bloodline…" Sokka's voice broke.

"You love me, don't you?"

"Yes." Sokka pulled away. "Also, we're losing altitude."

He got a brief respite to wipe his face and compose himself as Zuko stoked the fire.

"Sokka, I'm only sixteen. Yes, I will have to marry, however I will not be of age for another four years. In the Fire Nation, women can marry at sixteen, but men must be twenty. Even if I am betrothed upon gaining the throne, that is months away. Sokka, I love you as well. I desire to be yours for as long as I can be." Zuko hugged him from behind.

Sokka twisted around in his arms, his heart heavy yet his body more than willing as he lost himself in the kisses.

They broke apart only once the war balloon started to sink down once more. "Sokka, I feel no passion with women. I can perform with them; I have had sex with Mai; but there is no passion there. There is passion with you, and with the boy I was with in Ba Sing Se." Zuko closed the door to the furnace. "If I wasn't the Prince I would not choose to marry at all. Perhaps I can find a girl who will accept you."

"As your mistress?" Sokka's voice was scathing.

"As a part of our union. A three way, equal partnership union." Zuko soothed Sokka's ruffles feathers easily.

"Three way union?" Sokka hummed thoughtfully.

"Also, I would like to marry you in a Water Tribe ceremony, though the Fire Nation will not recognize such a ceremony as legally binding. You said the life partners ceremony is different from marriage?"

"Yeah, well slightly different. You see, a Water Tribe wedding includes oaths that bind any and all children begotten from the union of man and wife to the parents. Same sex couples, and older couples cannot produce children, so that ritual is omitted. Otherwise, the ceremonies are identical." Only then did he realize what else Zuko has said. "What? You want to marry  _ me?!"  _ The last word was squeaked out.

"Yes." Zuko kissed him again, and Sokka's knees went weak.

"That… could be a problem. The Fire Nation might not recognize same sex marriage, but the Water Tribes will recognize your second marriage to a woman as polygamy and that is illegal!" Sokka sighed.

"That I had not thought of." Zuko pulled down the collar of Sokka's shirt, eliciting a gasp as he marked his new boyfriend.

"Z-Zuko! Is that…?" Sokka pointed even before Zuko lifted his eyes from the mark towards the horizon.

"Yes. That is our destination." All sexual desire evaporated as they descended into the volcano.

  
  
  


* * *

Finding and rescuing Suki had not been in the cards, but once found Sokka could not leave her behind.

"Sokka, what's wrong?" She frowned as he twisted away from another kiss. Inside the prison she had understood; the guards could have caught them at any moment; but here on Azula's hijacked airship, she was simply confused.

"Suki, I like you, and I enjoy your company. However, I'm dating someone else. Someone of my sex." He looked away; she was Earth Kingdom, and he had no idea how she would take the news.

"Is it Zuko?" He nodded. "I'm okay with sharing you."

"What?" He looked up at her, shocked.

"Surprised? Avatar Kyoshi preferred women; Kyoshi Island is a haven for those who enjoy the company of the same sex." She waved it off. "Plus, while you cannot marry Zuko, you could easily become his adviser and as such it would be odd for you not to marry. He'll have his wife, and you'll have yours, but you'll also have each other at night." She pulled away from him. "For now, go to him."

Sokka wasted no time in hurrying to Zuko's room. "Hey, jerk-face, I have great news! Suki is willing to share me with you!" And he laid out her plan for not a three-way relationship, but rather a four-way one.

"Huh, yes that would work." He pounced on Sokka, pinning him down.

"Zuko?" Sokka could feel the royal manhood pressed against him, and it felt as though the prince was very happy to see him.

Zuko said nothing as he shoved his tongue down a willing throat, his hands pulling first Sokka's clothing open, and then his own. Oil was produced, and both shafts were rubbed as one.

"Oh…" Sokka trembled underneath Zuko, already panting with need.

"Can I… uh… put it in?" Zuko's voice was the shyest Sokka had ever heard it, something Sokka secretly found adorable.

"You need to finger me first." Sokka pushed Zuko off of himself, stacking the pillows under his hips as he rolled over.

Slick fingers ran over his pucker, and he sighed, spreading his legs further. "Yeah… like that…" He hissed in pain as the first finger was pushed inside, then relaxed again.

"Sokka…" Soft kisses were pressed against the curve of his spine as the finger stretched and explored him, each movement kindling a fire deep inside Sokka, the second and third fingers pressing inside with no more than brief flashes of pain.

"Oh… fuck Zuko yes… there! Yes yes yes Zuko! Yes!" He barely noticed as the three fingers were removed and something large and hard was pushed inside.

"Is this okay?"

Sokka whimpered with need. "Yes! Fuck me hard!" The room filled with the litany of lewd sounds that poured from Sokka's mouth, and the slapping sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Neither lasted long; Sokka came first, tightening around Zuko as he soiled the sheets. Zuko barely pulling out in time, milking his seed out onto the pale skin of Sokka's lower back instead of deep within him.

"Hmm… that was great." Sokka yawned sleepily, and cuddled into Zuko.

"Only one thing left to do before our vision can be realized." Zuko kissed the top of Sokka's head.

"Hmm…? And what is that?"

"We need to get your sisters blessing."

Sokka's eyes snapped open as he screamed in pure horror.


End file.
